


Seven Months

by bizzylizzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Fem!Itachi, Genderbending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzylizzy/pseuds/bizzylizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months is an eternity to lie. Itachi has silent suffering down to an art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Months

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted for this, and I think I like how it turned out. Mentions of: sex, suggestions of non-con, adultery, and rather adult things.

“What do you mean you’re _pregnant?_ ” Shisui crouched in front of Itachi, who looked miserable and had her hands clasped around her belly.

“Seven months,” Itachi managed faintly. Her hair was falling down, and Shisui had the urge to kiss her. She was beautiful and he loved her. How could he not want that? He pushed the thoughts away and stared at her. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Itachi. Please tell me you’re lying. Joking...” Shisui trailed off as Itachi bit her lip. He pulled her shirt up, pushing her hands away. Itachi’s stomach had always been smooth--hard and just as muscled as Shisui’s. Now, while the bulge wasn’t as large as Shisui thought it should be, it was there.

It was there. It was there. It was there.

Itachi didn’t say anything as Shisui got up to leave.  
-  
Shisui crawled into bed, and noted Itachi always slept on her side. She’d been doing that for months. Shisui took the time to look her over, anger almost swamped in other feelings. Yes, he loved Itachi. Yes, he probably always would. It didn’t mean he wasn’t sick with anger and fear and hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Seven months. “Why the hell were you still running missions?”

Itachi was awake, but she didn’t respond.  
-  
It was _really_ hard to ignore Itachi puking in the bathroom. She should have been over that, right? Shisui finally got out of the cold bed and went to look in the bathroom. Itachi huddled over the toilet, her hair falling down. Shisui walked up and drew her hair back, crouching beside Itachi.

“Is it even mine?” He gathered her hair back as he spoke, and she sat back. Her face was too pale. Too white. She swallowed and he wondered if he could strangle her with her hair.

“I don’t know.”  
-  
Shisui had never thought himself possessive. Then again, he had spent a year working Itachi up to sex. A year of everything from handjobs to oral to anything that wasn’t exactly sex to overcome whatever resistance she had to it. In some ways, he did it for her. In some, himself. In others, they did it because they had a clan duty to uphold.

And, Shisui realized, there had been nothing better than that moment when she’d finally been able. When she’d curled her hands in his hair and said yes, please, _take me_ , in that raspy, throaty tone that made him almost lose it. He could never top that feeling as he’d slid into her. The look on her face, knowing this was the first time. Knowing this was only possible because of hours of work and dedication. It seemed, unlike his other quick ruts wherever, important. It had seemed like love culminated.

(He’d thought a little differently when he’d figured out there was _blood every damn where_ , and Itachi hadn’t even come. They’d gotten better.)

Now, he couldn’t _imagine_ Itachi cheating on him. He couldn’t fathom it, but she sat with a child in her belly she wouldn’t claim as his. It made sense she hadn’t told, if she didn’t know if it was his. She’d kept the option of killing the child open, but now...

Seven months was too late, and Itachi was growing into a heavy seven months, her muscles giving way under the weight of the child. Everyone would know. Half the village had to have a guess.

“If it’s not mine, whose is it?” Shisui asked, sitting across the room and sharpening his weapons. Itachi turned her head. He’d braided her hair back in her sleep, tying it with a red ribbon. He used to do that while she was awake.

“There was a mission...”

Shisui slammed his kunai into the floor. Itachi jumped. “Why the hell would they send you on a mission like _that_? You’re married.” To him. Had been. Had been promised to him mostly at birth. Everyone knew it.

“It wasn’t supposed to be! I-I messed up. I was just supposed to--and...I didn’t...” Itachi stared at her hands. They’d become slightly swollen. Her cheeks were in high color. Her mouth open for those frantic little words. 

Shisui sat riveted. Itachi looked at him. “I didn’t know how else...the mission...” She bit her lip and looked like she might cry. “If I broke cover, we were going to lose it all. Shibi had a broken arm already and...” Her face went into her hands. “I left it out of the report.”

Shibi. She’d gone on a mission with Shibi the day before Sasuke’s birthday. Gotten back, then...

“So you came home and slept with me.” He remembered because she’d cried and wouldn’t tell him why. Just pulled him down into her and begged him for it. Itachi nodded and didn’t look up. Looked at her feet. Her swollen feet.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Him of all people. Her best friend, husband, and (he’d thought) best love. 

“You would have made me take something, just in case. “ Itachi wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked at Shisui, aged beyond her years and tired. “I’m sick of killing. O-of doing away with a life because it would be an inconvenience.” 

And now he could do nothing, because he didn’t know if the child was his own or not. 

The door didn’t slam on the way out. It cracked.  
-  
Itachi lay on her side. It was hot today. The window was open with the curtain pulled. Shisui could see the heaviness of of her body today. Her stomach pressed into the mattress. Her breasts were larger now, filling the exercise bra she slept in. 

Shisui knelt by the bed and touched her cheek, curling his hands in the soft strands of hair behind her ear. As she opened her eyes, he pushed her over with a kiss, cupping her damp shoulder.

“You smell like someone else,” Itachi murmured against his lips. “Is this your revenge?”

“I went to have a drink and think.” An offer of tongue. “See, sake.”

“Peanut butter and pickles.”

“That’s just disgusting.”

“Then stooo-ah.”

“Stop?”

“I’m s-so soo-ore that’s not--” Itachi words were lost in the pained little cry. Shisui looked up, watching her body tremble for a moment. He let her roll back over, watching her cheeks quiet and her eyes edge back open.

“So, I feel like shit, but I still love you.”

“I feel the same.” She cradled the mass of her belly with one hand. Shisui leaned his head down and kissed her jaw. Kissed the junction of ear and jaw, listening to her breath catch. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” His lip brushed her ear, and he didn’t look at her. He could jump ship, but she couldn’t. Her hand tightened on her belly, and she didn’t make a sound.  
-  
“OH MY GODS.”

“....So you’re the only one allowed to squirt white liquids?”

“Oh gods...”

“It’s just--”

“Don’t even say it.”

“You obviously find it hot.”

“I am considering being disgusted...”

. . .

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Hush.”

“I woo-aaaa--SHISUI--”  
-  
Seven months. Almost eight. Tomorrow eight. Seven months.

“I want to name him Kasei.”

Itachi blinked sleepily and looked up at him. “We don’t even know if it will be a girl or a boy.” This, Shisui realized, was the first time he’s seen her completely naked in months. Four maybe. Now he rubbed his hand over the dome of her stomach, up to the top. She eyed him carefully.

“I’m betting boy.” He brought his hand up, skimming to her hair. “And mine.”

Her face darkened, and he kissed away any protest. “All mine.” 

Her hand tightened on his wrist, but she relaxed into him. Her eyes fell closed--some old memory. Some fresh pain. 

Her eyes flashed open as he kissed her navel. She gave him a horrified look he met with a smile, and, he had to admit, Itachi always made the most charming noises. More than enough to get his mind off of _things_. Children that didn’t look like him and the suggestive looks of neighbors.

Maybe they’d give them odd looks tomorrow, but he didn’t mind that. Other people should appreciate how hard he worked to make Itachi scream. The third was always the best anyway.


End file.
